


O Alpha, My Alpha

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Antonio, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally visits his omega during a heat again, and Antonio couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Alpha, My Alpha

Antonio lay in his nest, his face buried into the jacket of the Alpha of his pack.  He inhaled deeply, eyes squeezing tightly shut.  It was as if he were on fire; his very core burned with desire.  That burning ache was becoming too much, and all he could do was hope that dinner would be over soon, that one of the betas that had been sating him would come back to continue their job.  Or better still, for….  No, Arthur hadn’t come for him in three heats.  The Alpha had apologized when Antonio had emerged from his nest, of course, and claimed that he had had matters that he’d had to attend to, matters that could not wait.

The Brunette reached back to slide a finger into himself, but paused and spread his legs in submission as the door opened.  He was expecting Alfred; the blonde usually came after Francis, who had been the last one to take him.  Francis was Antonio’s favourite beta; he always took the time to reduce Antonio to a whining, begging mess before he took him.  It almost made up for the lack of a knot.

Instead of the cheery, obnoxious American he’d been expecting, however, Antonio was met with a nicer voice with a far different accent.  His heart nearly stopped.

“Antonio,” the voice greeted cordially.

“Arthur,” he breathed, just barely able to speak as the Alpha pheromones overwhelmed him.

“Did you really believe I would leave you waiting once more?” Antonio looked back to see that Arthur was stripping. “I told you,” Arthur continued, “that I was merely busy.”  He approached the Omega with a controlled grace.  His voice dropped a few octaves as he murmured, “I have missed you.  I wonder, have you missed me?”

Antonio would have been lying if he had denied it.  Instead, he spread his legs wider with a whispered, “yes.”

“I am not convinced, love.”

Antonio, noting the playful tone and lack of commanding aura, raised to sit on his knees and looked up at the Alpha, a mix of cum and slick sliding down his thighs.  

“None of the others can compare to you.  None of the others know just where to touch, just how to please like you do.”  The scent of the other in such close proximity was making it hard to form comprehensible words.

Arthur knelt in front of him and leaned in to press a fervent kiss to the Omega’s lips.  Antonio immediately melted, submitted to his Alpha’s will.  Arthur growled against the brunette’s lips and pushed him back to lie on the mess of pillows and blankets.  The Alpha climbed up over him, pressing kisses along the Omega’s neck until he reached the mating scar that he’d left years previously.  He nipped it lightly, making Antonio keen and writhe in anticipation.  The reopening of the scar was another thing Antonio missed when the Alpha was away.

Arthur’s hand slid down to slide three fingers all at once into his Omega.  “I’m sorry love, but it’s been months since I’ve had you during a heat, and I don’t have the patience to take it slowly.”

Not that Antonio minded; the blonde’s fingers almost immediately struck his prostate.  His eyes widened, and Arthur smirked as his name ripped from the Omega’s lips in a near scream.

“Look at you,” Arthur murmured, “dripping wet for me like a slut.  I wonder how much cum you have in you already?”

Antonio threw his arm over his mouth to muffle his moans, but Arthur was having none of that.  Using his free hand, the blonde Alpha pinned his Omega’s hands above his head.  

“Now, now.  You know how I love to hear your pretty sounds.  Don’t deprive me of them.”  

Antonio whined, pushing back desperately against the other’s fingers.  His breathing became ragged, forcing him to breathe in Arthur’s scent.  And, oh, God did he smell positively divine!  Antonio truly had missed his Alpha.

Arthur knew that he was practically torturing the dark skinned Omega, and he was enjoying every moment of it.  He oh so slowly pulled his fingers from the other, pulling them to his lips to taste the Omega.  He definitely had to let the Omega sit on his face sometime, but that would have to be at a later date.  For now, Arthur was growing impatient.  He leaned down towards the other and pressed his nose against the brunette’s neck, inhaling deeply.  Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have Antonio smell so strongly all the time!  The scent of the other broke Arthur’s resolve and the blonde found himself bending the Omega nearly in half.  

Antonio’s eyes fixed on Arthur, and he broke his arms free of the other’s grip to wrap them around his Alpha’s neck as Arthur leaned over his folded form.  As Arthur pressed against Antonio’s hole, not quite pushing in, the brunette pulled him down to press a kiss hard against his lips.  He let his eyes slip shut, but they quickly snapped open as the Alpha pushed into him not so gently.

“Oh, god, even after everyone else having you, you still feel so tight,” Arthur grunted, his grip on Antonio’s thighs not loosening. He waited for the other to adjust, but Antonio was having none of that.

“Go on, fuck me, mate me, breed me, you know I can take it!” Antonio begged, clenching and unclenching around the other to spur him on.  Arthur complied, pulling back and then practically slamming his hips against the other’s dripping ass.

The rather rewarding sound that came from Antonio drove Arthur wild, and he yearned to hear that noise again.  He set a quick pace, not wanting to finish too early.  His balls slapped against the omega’s tight ass as he plowed into him, their moans combining in the dark room, and Antonio pulled the other down so that their foreheads were pressed together, their hot breath combining. 

“Please, Arthur, I need--,” Antonio cried out once more as his sweet spot was struck.

“What is it, Antonio, what do you need?  You have to tell me, love, or I won't know what to do to you,” Arthur practically growled.

Antonio shivered.  “I need your knot, please Arthur, I haven’t had your big, thick knot in me in so long, I need it so badly, I’ll die without it, please--”

Arthur cut Antonio off with a kiss, angling his hips to strike the others prostate with each thrust.  The other’s words were dangerously close to making him cum, and he wanted to make this last.  He hadn’t knotted the other in far too long; he wanted his knot to fill the other to his limits.  Arthur slowed his thrusts, making up for it in the depth of them.

Antonio squirmed under the other.  He was so close to cuming, his cock being rubbed between their bodies, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to until the other’s knot inflated inside of him.  He could feel the beginnings of it sliding in and out of him, and he positively loved it.  He pulled back from the other’s lips, gasping for breath.  

“Arthur, alpha, please, please I need it now!  I need it like I need air!”

Arthur pitied his poor omega.  He was the one that had left him without a knot for months on end, the brunette deserved to get what he wanted.

“Then you will have it.”  With a growl, Arthur sunk his teeth into the omega’s mating scar, reopening it, and slammed into him as far as he could, his knot swelling inside the other.

Antonio positively screamed, the other’s name both a curse and a prayer on his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, and he saw white as he came, the other’s seed assaulting his prostate and pushing him over the edge.  

Arthur groaned as the other tightened around his knot, and he pulled back from the mating scar.  He pressed his slightly bloody lips against the other’s, pulling back after a moment to carefully maneuver them to their sides, Antonio’s back against his chest.  

Antonio’s breathing slowly returned to normal and, with a final pant, he craned his neck to look back at the other.  “Please don’t leave me alone for so long again…. I thought you weren’t going to come back.  I thought you were tired of me.”

Arthur’s eyes widened; he hadn’t thought that his absence would have such an effect on the other.  His arms tightened around the other.  “Never, I would never get tired of you, Antonio.

Antonio looked back at the other.  He knew that, being the pack’s omega, not just Arthur’s, he shouldn’t say it, but before he could stop himself it tumbled from his lips.  

“I love you.”

Arthur froze, but relaxed after a moment, sighing and holding the other even closer.  He pressed his lips to the omega’s hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
